Gas detection devices are widely used as safety devices to detect various gases such as hydrogen sulfide, carbon monoxide, oxygen, etc. Such devices may be portable and worn by a human. Further, gas detection sensors may have wireless capability to wirelessly transmit detected gas readings, for example, to a monitoring station. However, some gas detection devices include metal covers. Metal covers unfortunately can act as an electromagnetic shield and thus interfere with the device's ability to send and receive wireless communications.